


Happy Birthday

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Haz isn't jealous of the others who get Tom's time, because he's the one Tom comes home to.





	Happy Birthday

Haz doesn't expect Tom to spend his whole birthday with him.

He's not jealous when Tom spends the day flitting around teaching Paddy how to play poker, visiting kids in the hospital, or proclaiming his love for Tessa on Instagram.

Because no matter how many places Tom goes, he always returns to the same final destination.

And late that night, when they're sprawled out side-by-side in their birthday suits after Haz has done his best to to wish his boy a very merry birthday indeed, sweat cooling on their skin, and Haz leans over to plant a kiss on bare shoulder and says happy birthday even though it's technically not Tom's birthday anymore, and Tom rolls over and slings an arm across Haz's stomach and Haz cards fingers through his boy's bushy hair.....yeah.

This is enough.  Because this is the Tom the world doesn't get to share. 

 


End file.
